


Уязвимое место

by agewa



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний Солдат проявляет неожиданный интерес к Сэму Уилсону: Баки Барнс хочет объяснить ему, как быть лучшим другом Стива.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уязвимое место

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft Spot for the Hell Raisin' Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439566) by [ifeelbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelbetter/pseuds/ifeelbetter). 



Первый след привел их в Смитсонианский музей, потому что там было полно камер. И, конечно же, они нашли кадры с Зимним Солдатом – или, скорее, Баки – бродящим по выставке с щетиной на подбородке и в бейсболке. Он все еще осторожничает с правой рукой, отметил Сэм. Они определили время, опросили посетителей и охранников. Ничего.

Он сидел в кофейне через дорогу, а Стив рисовал на салфетке. Сэм ничуть не удивился тому, что рисует он лицо Баки.

\- Чувак, тебя серьезно приложило, - сказал он.

Стив пожал плечами, не смущаясь. Сэм начинал понимать, что Стива Роджерса не так легко смутить. Наверное, из-за всех тех лет, что он провел коротышкой. Над ним наверняка постоянно смеялись.

Он хлопнул его по плечу, когда они встали, легонько его сжимая. Прикосновение, дающее понять, что у него есть друг.

Когда они выходили из кофейни, Сэм мельком заметил блеск – будто отражение солнца от металла – в окне.

***

Сэм заставлял Стива платить за пиццу. Он ни в жизнь не смог бы прокормить суперсолдата на свою зарплату. 

Но он заказывал ее, удостоверялся, что на пицце нет ананасов (это Стива оскорбляло), открывал дверь и спасал Стива от встреч с очередным фанатом Капитана Америки в лице разносчика. Сэм отличный парень.  
Так что Сэм передавал пачку баксов, придерживая стопку из двенадцати коробок на бедре как ребенка – серьезно, Стив ел просто в нереальных количествах, – когда он заметил очередной отблеск.

Метал и уличный фонарь. Просто отражение.

Он позвал Стива, и Стив выбежал на улицу, выкрикивая имя Баки.

Того давно и след простыл, конечно.

Стив съежился, но он не маленький парень, давно нет, и он мог складываться только до определенного предела, а потом Сэм был готов начать плакать или что-то в таком духе.

Сэм обнял его, и Стив уронил голову ему на плечо с тяжким вздохом.

\- Хочешь порисовать Баки на полях своей записной книжки, пока я таскаю тарелки? – спросил он, кивая на коробки с пиццей.

Стив коротко засмеялся и сказал:

\- Ага.

***

Так все и шло. Сэм замечал отсветы с металла, Стив бежал, не задумываясь, но от Баки никогда не было и следа.

Так что немного удивительно, что Баки запрыгнул на стиральную машину, когда Сэм был в прачечной. Сэм взвизгнул.

Баки одарил его нечитаемым взглядом.

Сэм закончил складывать пару семейников, которые держал в руках, убрал их в корзину и к моменту, когда повернулся к Баки, вспомнил, как надо дышать.

\- Да? – спросил он. – Ты чего-то хотел?

\- Насчет Стива, - сказал Баки, усаживаясь поудобнее на машинке, так, что ноги свисали с края. Он выглядел очень человечно, очень обычно. – Он сильный и крепкий, не пойми меня неправильно. Никого нет сильнее. Но у него есть уязвимые места.

\- Да, я заметил, - сказал Сэм, отодвигая одну из ног Баки, чтобы пройти к своему белью.

\- Ты должен за ними присматривать, - сказал Баки, убирая ногу. – Присматривать за уязвимыми местами. Он сам не знает, как.

Сэм достал джинсы и начал складывать их.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что ты одно из них, да? – спрашивал он. – Уязвимое место, в смысле. Наверное, самое большое.

Баки нахмурился.

\- Я думал, ты… - начал он. Затем вздохнул и отбросил волосы со лба. Они были короче, но все еще сальные. - Я думал, ты поймешь. Поймешь его.

Сэм сложил джинсы в корзинку и скрестил руки на груди. Это было просто смешно.

\- Я понимаю, - мрачно сказал он. – А еще понимаю, что он сейчас сидит в Старбаксе ниже по улице, наверняка рисует твое лицо и пишет «Стив Барнс» сердечками.

Баки прожег его взглядом.

\- Серьезно. Столько рисунков твоей рожи. Мне пришлось ему ящик в комоде под них выделить. У него не так уж и много одежды, но твоих рисунков с избытком.

\- Послушай, нет нужды быть таким… - рассерженно начал Баки, и сам же оборвал себя. Он глубоко вдохнул и продолжил. – Просто. Не надо все это превращать в – просто.

Он выглядел беспомощно… настолько, насколько может выглядеть беспомощным раскачанный чувак с убийственными глазами, которые заработать можно только очень большим числом убийств.

\- Если ты думаешь, что он будет без тебя счастлив, ты с ума сошел, - сказал Сэм так прямо, как только мог. – Он не перестанет тебя искать, он не перестанет по тебе вздыхать, и только ты все это можешь исправить.

Баки посмотрел на свои руки. Одна из них была в перчатке. Солнечный весенний день, и одна из его рук была в перчатке.

\- Ему не стоит… это не… - сказал он. – Он заслуживает лучшего. Он должен хотеть лучшего. – Человеческая рука сжалась в кулак и расслабилась. – Ты должен хотеть для него лучшего. Это теперь твоя работа.

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Чувак, я всего лишь его друг, а ему больно. Я вижу простой выход. Не знаю, о какой такой «моей работе» ты говоришь.

\- А должен знать, - сказал Баки, внезапно угрожающе. – Это становится твоей обязанностью, когда ты – когда Стив тебе так верит. Ты присматриваешь за ним, потому что сам он ни черта не понимает.

И, да, Сэм заметил, как Стив тихо зашел через заднюю дверь у Баки за спиной пару секунд назад, но он же солдат. Он может смотреть куда надо, если это поможет делу.

\- Может, я понимаю больше тебя, Бак, - сказал Стив.

И снова Баки исчез прежде, чем Стив мог сделать еще один шаг. Он выскочил через главный вход, чуть не сорвав с двери веселые колокольчики.

\- Могло бы пройти лучше, - сказал Сэм.

Стив вздохнул.

***

Сэм не очень удивился, когда увидел Баки в следующий раз, когда вышел на улийу без Стива.  
\- Я неправильно объяснил, - сказал Баки. Говор у него был совершенно Нью-Йоркский, и совсем не похожий на то, как должен говорить русский убийца.

\- Так объясни правильно, - сказа Сэм. Он положил обратно авокадо, которое рассматривал. Оно все равно было неспелое.

\- Проблема Стива, - сказал Баки, - в том, что он думает, будто мир полон хороших людей, и они делают хорошие вещи.

Сэм подождал продолжения, но Баки, похоже, решил, что высказал все. Сэм взял другое авокадо.

\- Не понимаю тебя, чувак, - сказал Сэм.

Баки вздохнул.

\- Это не так, вот что я имею в виду, - он не глядя взял авокадо из горки и бросил его Сэму. Оно, естественно, было идеальным.

\- Все равно не понимаю, - повторил Сэм, слегка напевно. – Сделай так же с помидорами. – Он показал на стойку с томатами в соседнем ряду и повез тележку к ней. Баки пошел следом.

\- Стив думает, что всех можно спасти, - продолжил Баки. Он выбрал два помидора и передал их Сэму. 

Снова идеальные. Сэм не знал, какая часть подготовки русских убийц включала в себя способность выбирать лучшие овощи, но его это устраивало.

\- Мне кажется, он так не думает, - отметил Сэм. – Думаю, дело в тебе.

\- Нет, чувак, - сказал Баки, и – боже, чистый Бруклин. Он тоже не смог сдержать улыбку. – Он всегда таким был. Хулиган даст ему в глаз в темном переулке, а он на следующий день купит ему выпить. Что было, то прошло.

\- И как? – Сэм повез тележку дальше, к салату. Баки замер на секунду, и Сэм оглянулся на него. Он смотрел на Сэма непонимающе. – Хулигана можно было спасти? Что было, то прошло?

Баки нахмурился.

\- Иногда, да. Иногда, его просто снова избивали.

Сэм положил в тележку пучок айсберга, и Баки тут же вынул его.

\- Это же чистая вода, - сказал он, передавая Сэма пакет с надписью «весенняя смесь». Сэм поднял бровь, но оставил пакет в тележке.

Они шли по магазину молча с минуту. Когда Сэм потянулся за банкой с супом, Баки шлепнул его по руке.

\- С нуля или никак, - сказал он строго. – И не надо делать вид, что у тебя нет времени.

Сэм начал задумываться о том, во что превратилась его жизнь.

Баки исчез через несколько минут, когда Сэм начал задумываться о том, чтобы идти к кассе.

***

В следующий раз Баки заявился, когда Стив бегал в одиночестве, потому что Сэм растянул лодыжку в драке с агентами Гидры пару дней назад. Сэм лежал на своем диване, занимаясь своими делами. Ему хотелось, чтобы Баки это знал.

\- Я сейчас даже мизинчиком в твои дела не лезу, - сказал он. – Я ничего не делал.

Баки пожал плечами и сел рядом на диван.

\- Как лодыжка? – спросил он, посматривая на нее слишком внимательно для спокойствия Сэма.

\- Растянута, - сказал Сэм.

\- Я знаю.

\- Поэтому она болит.

\- Хмммм.

У Баки в руках внезапно оказался пульт, хотя Сэм был абсолютно, на сто процентов уверен, что сидит на нем. Он переключил канал на бейсбол. Как будто ему не хватало Стива с его проклятыми Доджерс – теперь еще и это.

\- Хочется отметить, что это мой дом и мой телек, - заявил Сэм.

\- У тебя ужасный вкус, - сказал Баки. – Ты даже не смотришь игры со Стивом. – Он пронзил Сэма взглядом, но Сэм уже достаточно его на себе испытал, чтобы выработать иммунитет.

\- Это определенно не моя работа, - сказал он. – Это настолько твоя работа, что даже не смешно.

\- Заткнись, - сказал Баки.

***

Баки еще трижды приходил, чтобы переключить на бейсбол. Сэм раньше смутно знал, когда вроде начинался сезон, а теперь приходилось смотреть чуть не каждую проклятую игру.

В третий раз, Баки вытащил из холодильника Сэма кучу овощей и сделал салат. Он передал его Сэму.

\- Тебе нужны овощи.

\- Господи Иисусе, - сказал Сэм, но салат взял.

Он громко жаловался на маслины, а Баки объяснял что-то насчет «настоящих греческих салатов», когда зашел Стив. Стив замер на секунду. Сэм даже засмеялся от больших, с блюдца размером, глаз, которыми он смотрел на Баки, будто боялся спугнуть его.

Но Баки просто протянул ему вторую миску салата.

\- Тебе тоже нужны овощи, - сказал он. – И ешь свои помидоры в этот раз.

Стив кивнул, явно пытаясь взглядом передать все виды девчачьей верности. Баки хмуро посмотрел на доску для резки овощей.

\- Баки не разрешает мне покупать суп в банках, - заявил Сэм.

\- С нуля или никак, - механически ответил Стив, едва реагируя на слова Сэма.

\- Да, он так и сказал, - согласился Сэм.

Кто-то что-то сделал в бейсбольной игре на экране. Стив и Баки оба обернулись посмотреть, оба открыли рты, чтобы что-то сказать, и оба остановились.

\- Это было круто? – спросил Сэм. – Вы оба эту команду любите, ребята?

Серьезно. Блядский бейсбол.

\- Типа как гол забили? – спросил он, изображая дурачка. – Там забили гол?

Стив и Баки начали говорить одновременно, громко и страстно. Стив начал песнь об «Американской забаве» и «долгой, гордой истории бейсбола», а Баки завелся на тему того, что никто больше не уважает старые традиции.

Сэм улыбнулся.

Да, это могло заработать.

***

Баки остался.

Он спал на диване в первую ночь. Сэм сам достал ему чертовы запасное одеяло и простынь и проследил за тем, чтобы он лег.

На следующую ночь они ему не понадобились.

Сэм не спрашивал.

***

Он громко жаловался в тот раз, когда Стив оставил открытой свою записную книжку, в которой с любовно выведенными подробностями была запечатлена голая задница Баки.


End file.
